Nobushi
"Villages far from the safety of our castle still need protection. But how can our armies protect the people when we samurai are so few? Nobushi: elegant, aggressive fighters with the lightest of armors and the most exotic of weapons: the naginata. They seem hardly battle ready, but looks, in this case, are profoundly deceiving. They keep our wilds safe and we don't even know who they are." Nobushi are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The defenders of the villages too far from the Imperial City for the army to reach. They are elegant fighters with a curious weapon. They have the lightest armor that allows them to move like the wind but cannot take a lot of damage. But don’t let their appearance fool you, they are one of the most effective fighters the Samurai have. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/nobushi.aspx Armor The nobushi appears to be mostly wearing leather with a gray knee-length coat on top. They possess two small sode on their shoulders. They wear a mouthless noh mask and jingasa hat. Weapon Naginata - The naginata is a long weapon consisting of a wooden shaft topped with a curved blade. It is an extremely versatile weapon in the hands of a trained warrior and can be used to stab, bash, or hook enemies. Feats Tier 1. *Iron Lungs - Passive - You can still sprint when out of Stamina *Speed Revive - Passive - Rapidly revive fallen teammates *Body Count - Passive - Killing soldiers grants you Health & Stamina Tier 2. *Arrow Strike - Call an arrow strike dealing moderate Damage over an area *Smoke Bomb - Throw a smoke bomb on the ground that breaks the lock *Revenge Attacks - Passive - Attacks fill the revenge meter Tier 3. *Blissful Rest - Rapidly bring yourself to full Health *Long Bow - Fire a long bow for moderate Damage *Sharpen Blade - Attacks inflict low Damage over time Tier 4. *Stalwart Banner - Nearby allies continuously regain Health *Arrow Storm - Aerial Attack that deals medium Damage in multiple areas *Fire Trap - A trap that explodes and creates a fire area of effect Fighting Style The Nobushi is a Zone Character. She tries to keep her distance while constantly annoying any attackers. *Difficulty: Hard *Good Zone Control *Longest Attack Range Special Capabilities *Fast Revive *Many Support Feats Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Renown is balanced across activities. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Way of the Shark' - Does extra Damage when hitting someone already affected by Bleed. *'Hidden Stance' - The Startup has a Dodge property. Basic Attacks Startup can be cancelled into Hidden Stance. Hidden Stance can be followed by Attacks, Kick or Dodge. *'Cancel Attack Recovery' - Attacks can be followed up by Hidden Stance, Viper's Retreat or Kick. Kick can be followed up by Hidden Stance or Cobra Strike. *'Light Attack Combo' - Third chained Light Attack is guaranteed if second one hits. *'Side Slashes' - Hit at the opposite of the direction of the Dodge. Side Slashes can be followed up by Hidden Stance, Viper's Retreat, Kick or Dodge. *'Zone Attack' - Cancel Zone Attack after the first Attack with B (XB1). Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions Emotes Passive Stance Fighting Stance Strategies and Tips *Excellent counter to the short range characters (i.e. Peacekeeper, Orochi, Warlord, Beserker, etc.) as long as enemies are kept at a distance. **The light attack is a great way to keep those speedy characters at bay and away from you **The heavy attack with a wide swing can be annoying and hit characters even when they dodge. Trivia *The Nobushi's description matches that of the Onna-bugeisha, female samurai whose task was often to protect her household and village during the times of war, and whose weapon of choice was the naginata. *While naginata were used by all samurai, they were most often associated with women, as the extended length effectively make up for the general lack of strength when fighting katana-armed male opponents. *They also bear some resemblance to the Sohei: Japanese warrior monks who dressed in white kimonos and fought with Naginata. *Nobushi roughly translates into English as "Wild Warrior". *In the campaign, the Nobushi in the Samurai chapter is named "Momiji" which may be a Ninja Gaiden reference as the character "Momiji" from Ninja Gaiden also wields a Naginata. Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *其方に死を (Sonata ni shi wo) - "I give you death!" **Bleeding light finisher *推して参る (Oshite mairu) "Here we go!" **Cobra strike Media Images For Honor Orochi Kensei Shugoki Nobushi.jpg|A Nobushi alongside a Orochi, a Kensei, and a Shugoki. Fh nobushi-media-carousel.jpg Nobushi in orange and black.png Videos For Honor Official Meet the Nobushi Trailer For Honor - Nobushi - Emotes & Executions External links References es:Nobushi Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Hybrid